


Oh Well, Oh Well

by incandescentphan



Category: AU - Fandom, Amazingphil - Fandom, Angst - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, damcer!dan, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Ballet Dancer Dan Howell, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dancer Dan Howell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescentphan/pseuds/incandescentphan
Summary: Phil never expected to find a home in the arms of a dancer.





	Oh Well, Oh Well

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much.

Dan

The greyish clouds swirled overhead as small drops of rain trickled from the sky. I clutched my satchel strap which was pressing into my shoulder blade. But I didn't mind, or even care to notice, honestly. My destination was only a block away and the rain was beginning to come down harder. It turned from a soft pitter-patter to large droplets covering the entirety of the sidewalk. I started to jog until I reached the small, run down building.

The door creaked open and I was hit with the familiar musty scent that lurked beyond the rusty door. I shut the door and locked it behind me. The coffee colored walls were vaguely lit from the greyish skylight that poured from the room at the end of the hallway. The floor groaned under my weight as I made my way to the dimly lit studio. Rain dripped down the wall of windows staring at me. I set my bag down next to the doorway and unzipped it, carefully pulling out the my pointe shoes. Their worn soles held memories of my most beautiful moments, the faded pink laces held together all of my loose pieces. I removed my damp sweatpants and hoodie. My navy leotard remained dry along with my tights. I carefully tied the silky laces. As I stood, I felt at home again. The only place I truly feel like myself.

My small speaker was right where I left it, untouched in the left corner of the studio. I placed my phone onto the dock and selected my warm up playlist. The sweet melody filled the dim room as I made my way to the right wall, which held the barre and was lined with mirrors. I stretched both legs and ankles before making my way back over to the speaker. My finger ran across the screen, searching for the song that repeatedly ran through my mind every second of every day. The song was Long Night by With Confidence.

I still have your shirt in my dresser drawer. The one with the stripes that you liked in store.

Ballet had always been a passion of mine. From the time I saw The Nutcracker performance when I was eight, to now. As a seventeen year old male, participating in ballet isn't exactly something people expect from me. Not that I give much thought to what people think about me in this small, dingy town. However, I would rather not be tormented at school for my love of dancing. But I refuse to give up on it.

The soft tune carried me through the room. I was completely lost in the music. My body molded to the sweet symphony, movement after movement, becoming one with every word echoing between the walls. As the song came to an end, I held my releve and watched the rain pour down the windows while attempting to regain my breath. The sky had grown darker and the rain was coming down harder. Walking home was going to be extremely unpleasant.  
I pulled on my sweatpants and hoodie. My tattered high tops were still damp, but I put them on anyways. Before leaving, I placed my delicate pointe shoes into my bag and placed it next to my speaker. They were my lifeline, and I wasn't about to ruin them by letting them get even slightly wet.

I closed the squeaky door behind me and slid the rusted key behind the old doorbell that left just enough room for the key to stay hidden in the wall. Before leaving, I fixed the doorbell so it looked untouched. I couldn't have anyone discovering my safe haven.

The walk home was dreary, lonely, and extremely wet. As I opened the door to the plain white house, I was met by my mother, who was screeching before I even stepped through the doorway.

"Daniel James Howell, don't you dare put one foot into this house with those disgusting shoes on!" I rolled my eyes and untied my shoes.   
"Yes mom." I picked up my dripping shoes and trudged up the stairs to my bedroom. Sweet bliss. 

My raven colored walls surrounded me as I breathed in the homey scent. I rolled into my bed and picked up my laptop. By the time I had finished scrolling through my entire tumblr feed, it was around 2 a.m. I hadn't even touched my homework. But what was the point anyways? It would only be half-assed at this point. I chose sleep over homework, but I just thought of it as 'self care'.

I set my alarm for 7:15 in the morning. The last thing I thought about before I went to bed that night was how hellish school was going to be the next day.

///////  
hi guys! i hope you liked the first chapter! my name is sarah, and i hope to continue this story until the end. feedback is always appreciated! thank you all so much!


End file.
